


Princess

by TenYearMan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Humiliation, M/M, Smoking, Smut, but slight, delayed gratification, just a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenYearMan/pseuds/TenYearMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux smokes, Ren chokes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, indulgent smut.

He kneels, hands bound behind his back in a belt pulled two notches too tight, leather cutting into the skin of his wrists and leaving angry, red welts that he would later parade around under the sleeves if his tunic, fabric irritating the abrasions and reminding him exactly what his position in this was. Kylo might have complained about it - might of demanded the bindings be loosened enough so that he could at least feel the blood circulating through his fingers - but his mouth is otherwise occupied.

Smoke in his face is what startles him from his task, and Ren forces his eyes open even as they sting from the ash and the tears, glaring blearily up at the cool man above him. The only thing that belies the fact that Hux is just as affected by this - besides the dick he’s currently got shoved down Ren’s throat - is the periodic flexing of a gloved hand in dark waves of hair. Otherwise, he looks relaxed, inspecting the nude figure between his legs with all the casual disregard of a man picking a prime cut of meat at the market.

“Keep your eyes on me.”

More smoke. Ren gags and the fingers in his hair tighten, forcing him down against the synthetic material of Hux’s trousers, metal teeth of a zipper digging into his cheek and ginger pubes tickling his nose. Big brown doe eyes meet baby blues and Hux breaks the contact first, turning to tap ash into a nearby tray. He doesn’t have to follow orders - just give them.

On some level, Ren is resentful. He’d asked for this - begged for it - but the embarrassment has his gut feeling tight and his dick hard, useless between his legs and dripping pre onto the tile. For a second, he hates Hux, vehement in his repulsion for the way the man can sit there above him, seemingly without a care for the fact that he’s getting blown. It’s enough to break his concentration and have him choking, struggling against the hold in his hair. Hux is merciless. Instead of giving him relief, instead of pulling, he pushes, and by the time Ren stops convulsing like he’s had a seizure there are wet tracks down his cheeks, spit and come leaving his chin a mess and his lips shining red. At least he can take some comfort knowing Hux will have to change his trousers after this.

“Eyes on _me_.” Hux sounds like a broken record and Ren growls even as he drags his gaze back up, contemplating the benefits of biting and biting hard. That probably won’t end well for anyone, and Ren has a certain fondness for the dick. He might even miss him.

“Good boy.”  
_That_ , now that he would miss down to his very core. Hux praises him and Ren shudders, clenching his fists behind him until he can’t feel his fingers at all.

They both know the effect it has on him. Hux doesn’t even need to yank his hair after murmuring the endearment, no matter how patronizing it sounds - he just likes putting Ren where he wants him. The gloved hand relaxes, fingers brushing sweat-damp strands from Ren’s forehead, careless so that they end up falling back in Ren’s eyes.

“Perfect.” And Ren knows Hux means it.

Not a hair out of place, the General shifts slightly, snuffing the butt of his cigarette out and blowing the last of the smoke from the corner of his mouth in a thin, blue-grey stream. He sighs, quiet, then slowly tips his head back against the chair cushion, leaving Ren to do as he pleases for a few minutes while he’s otherwise occupied with whatever’s in his own head.

Ren, unsurprisingly, isn’t keen on wasting the opportunity presented to him. He shuts his eyes - Hux can’t fucking see him anyway - and eases into his task, swallowing once and enjoying entirely too much the way Hux seems to go liquid into it.

For several long minutes after that it’s quiet, the only sounds in the room the wet _schlick_ of Kylo Ren sucking cock, punctuated by the occasional moan from the man above him and the squeak of leather boots and leather cushions.

Hux doesn’t even come. One moment his hips grind up, tiny thrusts that tell Ren the ache in his jaw will be entirely worth it, the next those damned gloves are back in his hair, fingers fisting in the strands and pulling, pulling until Ren has no choice but to follow, spluttering at the sudden change and sucking in too much air all at once. He hardly has the chance to try and lean back in before Hux stands, still hard, and holding his trousers up with one hand steps around Ren’s bound form, making his way towards the bathroom door.

“ _Please_.”

He doesn’t stop, and for a while after Ren can hear the water running behind the closed door. When Hux steps back out, he’s clean and dressed and the spit that Ren had vengefully rubbed into his trousers is gone, leaving him looking put together and neat while Ren still feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin. Even the line of Hux’s perfectly-tailored pants remains unbroken despite what Ren is pretty sure is a painful hard-on.

“Please?” he tries again, and again he is ignored.

Hux takes the pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Ren squirms, biting down on his bottom lip while the General lights up and collects his coat from where it hangs on the back of the chair, draping it over his shoulders.

“Please.” He’s still bound, still naked, mouth a pretty slash of red and hair more of a mess than usual. Hux glances back at him, half-way to the door, and commits the sight to memory, everything from Ren’s dripping dick to the flush that stains all the way down to his collarbones.

“Be good, _princess_.” The door slides open, Hux steps out, and Ren is left to be ‘good,’ shoulders dropping when Hux is well and truly gone and breathing still much too harsh.


End file.
